An Angel's Embrace
by Willow8
Summary: Er, I suck majorly at these, well, an AU fic with A/L slash, but it's nothing dirty, and there's no slash yet, only the beginning. Come on, you know you wanna read it, go on, go on, go on go on go on go on!! Please review!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:- No, I don't own these characters, they belong ultimately to J.R.R. Tolkein. Thank goodness he's not alive to see this. Anyone or anything you don't recognise is mine though. ^_^ and to get it clear, Legolas = Tregaron.  
  
A/N: Well, I do not know where this came from, I never normally write like this, it's scary really. Anyway, warnings,  
  
Angel: *yawns* warnings are so boring, just get on with the fic.  
  
Destiny: Oh hush up Angel.  
  
Angel: Why?  
  
Diamond: Because we say so, and you're annoying the mentally unstable author.  
  
Thank you. And after that brief interlude…  
  
Warnings: Slash between Aragorn and Legolas. But I do not write citrusy fics, so the biggest romantic action you get is kissing. I leave parts open to your imagination, draw from it what you will…  
  
Angel: And don't forget that it's AU and that Legolas and Aragorn parted on bad terms, and that Aragorn hurt Legolas, and that Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship (excluding Gandalf 'cause he's dead) is immortal, and that Gandalf is dead, and that the entire Fellowship think that Legolas died of a broken heart because of what happened between him and Aragorn, and that- *is gagged and stuffed in a cupboard*  
  
Sorry about her, yeah, please take into account what she ranted. If you didn't understand, here you are, a simple, clear version.  
  
This fic is majorly AU. I'm gonna put in a babby prologue explaining what happened that fateful night.  
  
1 An Angel's Embrace - Prologue  
  
The last time the Fellowship was together, Aragorn and Legolas had a giant argument about something, and it really hurt Legolas. The next morning, Legolas' bed hadn't been slept in and he was nowhere to be found. A few days later, they somehow received word that Legolas had been found near Mirkwood, dead. It tore them all apart, Aragorn especially.  
  
Legolas however, was not dead. He became a wanderer, travelling by the name of Tregaron. He was known as the wandering man who was an excellent swords- man and bowman, and he was feared greatly. He was also known as the man of many tongues, though he only spoke a few, and parents brought their children inside as rumour grew that he massacred innocents for fun. Rumour also had it that he trained a new wanderer, who trained another, and that it how he had lived for so long. Though, none of the rumours or tales told could be further from the truth.  
  
Hundreds of years did the company believe that their trusted friend was dead, and for hundreds of years did Legolas pass out of their knowledge… 


	2. And Now, our story begins...

Disclaimer:- No, I don't own these characters, they belong ultimately to J.R.R. Tolkein. Thank goodness he's not alive to see this. Anyone or anything you don't recognise is mine though. ^_^ and to get it clear, Legolas = Tregaron.  
  
A/N: Well, I do not know where this came from, I never normally write like this, it's scary really. Anyway, warnings,  
  
Angel: *yawns* warnings are so boring, just get on with the fic.  
  
Destiny: Oh hush up Angel.  
  
Angel: Why?  
  
Diamond: Because we say so, and you're annoying the mentally unstable author.  
  
Thank you. And after that brief interlude…  
  
Warnings: Slash between Aragorn and Legolas. But I do not write citrusy fics, so the biggest romantic action you get is kissing. I leave parts open to your imagination, draw from it what you will…  
  
Angel: And don't forget that it's AU and that Legolas and Aragorn parted on bad terms, and that Aragorn hurt Legolas, and that Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship (excluding Gandalf 'cause he's dead) is immortal, and that Gandalf is dead, and that the entire Fellowship think that Legolas died of a broken heart because of what happened between him and Aragorn, and that- *is gagged and stuffed in a cupboard*  
  
Sorry about her, yeah the prologue should have cleared it all up for you. Elvish speech is in '…' normal speech is in "…".  
  
Thanks to  
  
Teegan, normally, I don't post prologues, sorry. Please forgive me! *looks innocent* Don't be mad, here's the next part.  
  
Merle, more here, thank you!  
  
Goldmund, yes, well, they will not solve their problems for a while. So, you'll be thinking for a while!  
  
Kris, lol, I'm glad it got your attention. *does puppy-dog eyes* Don't be mad at me, that's the whole point of a prologue is it not?  
  
Lego Land, a while, I'm sorry, I've broken my fingers!! I'm typing with two broken fingers :'( just to get the next part out for you!  
  
Please review!!!  
  
  
  
1 An Angel's Embrace  
  
A cloaked figure stood at the door of an inn, suitably named 'The Four Corners'. It surveyed the place, before muttering something in Elvish. Though, the figure did not see the six figures, one man, one Dwarf and four Hobbits sitting around a table, chatting merrily. It stepped inside and as it did so, silence fell inside. The owner trembled and bowed low to the figure before rising and wringing his hands together.  
  
"Welcome ttto mm, mmmy humble inn." He stammered a thin layer of sweat appearing on his forehead. "I, I, I, I hope that you will find it ttto your liking."  
  
"What is going on?" Pippin asked, looking at the figure and shuddering. For some reason, the person made him feel uncomfortable. Shudders passed round the four Hobbits as the owner spoke.  
  
"Why is he so afraid of that person?" Gimli mused. Aragorn shook his head, his eyes not leaving the stranger.  
  
"Maybe it's that person that we hear about, that 'Wandering Man'." Sam supplied. "Many fear to use his name because apparently, if they do, he shall seek them out and kill them." The four Hobbits shuddered again as that thought rested on their minds.  
  
"It shall be fine." The figure replied curtly, a cold sting to his voice. "May you tell me how long I shall be welcome?" The small man blanked before stepping backwards.  
  
"As long as you wish sir, my inn is always open to you." The figure nodded before turning and walking into the crowds. It stood by the fire and leant against the mantle above it, gazing at the fire.  
  
"I don't like the look of him, he is tall, and dark, and not-nice looking." Pippin whispered, shrinking away behind Merry and Sam.  
  
"Oh come now Pippin, do not be such a coward, he has no reason to hurt us, unless we anger or upset him." Frodo said, one hand on his cousin's shoulder.  
  
"But they say he tortures people for fun, then captures them and trains the next wanderer. Oh, I do not wish to be captured." The youngest Hobbit shuddered again.  
  
"We are safe, he is tall, meaning that us short Hobbits would be safe." Sam said, sounding slightly unsure. The figure looked over at them before sweeping upstairs towards the room that the owner had prepared.  
  
The cloaked man strode into the room and slammed the door shut. He lowered his hood, revealing messy blonde hair and pointed ears. He turned to face the small fire and it illuminated his face.  
  
"What are they doing here?" He asked himself, before a dry chuckle escaped his lips. "The great Tregaron worried by a group of people." He shook his head. "How worrying. Though, I have a great deal to worry about, those people would probably recognise me anywhere." He closed his eyes, trying to block the memories of his past. His time as Legolas Greenleaf was over, he was now Tregaron, the feared wanderer. And, he much preferred his new way of life. A gentle knock on his door caused him to pull up his hood again and he walked over to the door.  
  
"Sir, I hhhhhave prepared a a a a a table for you dddownstairs" The terrified old man stuttered terribly.  
  
"Very well." He said before following the old man down the stairs and to the table.  
  
Pippin and Merry both jumped as the figure walked down the stairs. "He is here!" They whispered, taking their hiding places behind Gimli and Aragorn.  
  
"He's just sitting at a table young Hobbits." Gimli grunted. "Do not over react.." Aragorn rose, gaining the figure's attention.  
  
"Come, let us leave, we shall find rest elsewhere." He spoke loudly, before lowering his voice, whispering to his friends. "That figure makes me feel uncomfortable. Let us go."  
  
The figure watched them go out, and one word was on his mind; Aragorn.  
  
The six companions left the inn and stood in the street. "Now where do we go?" Frodo asked. "It is cold and wet, and there are strange folk here, I fear there may be trouble."  
  
"Mr Frodo is right." Sam said, putting his hand on his master's shoulder. "We should not stay out here a moment longer than we have to."  
  
"Strangers, let us go!" A man leapt out of the shadows, followed by a gang, who quickly surrounded the six, each person, weapons drawn. Soon, there was a great fight.  
  
Legolas looked up as the sounds of a fight began outside. He quickly rose and walked towards the door, only to find the Fellowship severely out numbered. He drew his sword and leapt into the middle, standing protectively in front of the six, two of the Hobbits were almost unconscious, and Gimli was the only one with no injuries.  
  
"Why do you attack the first strangers in town you see?" He asked, seeing the look of terror on the men's faces. "Be off with you, I shall spare your lives only once." One of the men in the front knelt down.  
  
"Forgive us Tregaron, we did not know that they were yours. Please forgive us."  
  
"Away with you! I do not want to hear from you again, for I shall not be so pitying next time." The man bowed before all the men rushed away. Legolas helped the two Hobbits (Merry and Pippin) to their feet, before steadying Aragorn. Gimli looked up at him and muttered.  
  
"Who are you?" Gimli finally asked. Legolas sheathed his sword before answering.  
  
"My name is Tregaron." He told them, the coldness in his voice making them inwardly wince.  
  
"You speak coldly Master Tregaron, as if our presence has offended you." Aragorn said, receiving a questioning look from his five companions.  
  
'You have done me no wrong.' Legolas replied, speaking in his own tongue. Aragorn looked completely thrown out.  
  
'You speak Elvish?' He sounded impressed. 'You really are a man of many tongues.'  
  
'As long as you wish us no harm.' Gimli said, joining in with the Elvish conversation. 'We shall not harm you.' Legolas was taken by surprise, he did not know that Gimli could speak Elvish, though, it had been many hundreds of years since he had seen them last.  
  
'Very well, Dwarf.' Legolas said, distaste clear in his voice. 'But I shall not be staying long, for I have much to do.' Gimli thought for a moment before looking straight at Legolas.  
  
"You are an Elf." He said simply, a small gasp of surprise issuing from the mouths of the four Hobbits. "Only Elves hold the dislike of Dwarves and Men that you show in your tone of voice."  
  
"Impressive Dwarf. Though, I only dislike those who dislike or do not trust me." Legolas said, regretting that he could not just speak freely to his friend. He would, if he wished not to converse with Aragorn. It was better that he was thought dead. "How do you know so well the way of the Elves?"  
  
"My dearest friend was an Elf." Gimli said sadly. "Though, through matters beyond our control, he died of a broken heart." The Dwarf let out a sigh before looking at the floor. "It is not the same." Legolas felt a pang of guilt at the words of his friend. He turned his gaze to the Hobbits.  
  
"What say you? Who was this Elf that the Dwarf held so near?"  
  
"He was a Prince, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Found dead near his borders." Pippin said quietly, biting his lip, almost as if the memories still hurt him.  
  
"Prince Legolas," He mused, "Legolas, Yes, I have heard of him. Though I have never seen him." A cold sting ruled his voice. It was something that Aragorn picked up on, though he said nothing. "Rumour has it that he died of a great hurt." Aragorn looked guilty.  
  
"Do you really massacre innocents?"  
  
"Pippin!"  
  
"It's just a question." Legolas shook his head, a stray wisp of his blonde hair flew free. The Elf pushed it back behind his ear.  
  
"T'is alright young Hobbit." He said, sounding much nicer. "I do not massacre innocents, only those who attack them." He looked away and added with a twinge of sadness in his voice, "Though, sometimes, innocents get hurt." He thought for a while before shaking his head and turning away. "I am heading onwards, my welcome is warn out here." Frodo stepped forward and spoke up.  
  
"May we accompany you?"  
  
"Why?" Legolas asked, turning to face Frodo.  
  
"For you seem a nice person, may we just stay with you, maybe then we can find out what really happened to our dear friend Prince Legolas Greenleaf." Legolas sighed and reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Very well, you may follow, but be warned that I seldom stop, and there are often many fights." So they set off. Legolas in the lead, followed by Gimli and Aragorn. Frodo and Sam walked behind them, and right at the very back walked Merry and Pippin.  
  
What adventures await them? Will the company find out that Tregaron is really Legolas? Find out next time!  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: OH MY GOD!! No cliffhanger! There was no cliffhanger at all!! Oh my god oh my god! Wow...  
  
Please review, this took me ages to type, since I have 2 broken fingers. The more reviews I get, the faster the next part will come out.  
  
Willow 


	3. And the plot thickens...

Disclaimer:- No, I don't own these characters, they belong ultimately to J.R.R. Tolkein. Thank goodness he's not alive to see this. Anyone or anything you don't recognise is mine though. ^_^ And to get it clear, Legolas = Tregaron.  
  
A/N: Well, I do not know where this came from, I never normally write like this, it's scary really. Anyway, warnings,  
  
Angel: *yawns* warnings are so boring, just get on with the fic.  
  
Destiny: Oh hush up Angel.  
  
Angel: Why?  
  
Diamond: Because we say so, and you're annoying the mentally unstable author.  
  
Thank you. And after that brief interlude...  
  
Warnings: Slash between Aragorn and Legolas. But I do not write citrusy fics, so the most romantic action you get is kissing. I leave parts open to your imagination, draw from it what you will...  
  
Angel: And don't forget that it's AU and that Legolas and Aragorn parted on bad terms, and that Aragorn hurt Legolas, and that Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship (excluding Gandalf `cause he's dead) is immortal, and that Gandalf is dead, and that the entire Fellowship think that Legolas died of a broken heart because of what happened between him and Aragorn, and that- *is gagged and stuffed in a cupboard*  
  
Sorry about her, yeah the prologue should have cleared it all up for you. Elvish speech is in `...' normal speech is in "...".  
  
Thanks to  
  
^___^, Cliffhangers? You think that was a cliffhanger?! Oh boy... just you wait until I finish this chapter...  
  
Nikki, thanks very much, I can't actually wait myself... my fics tend to write themselves.  
  
Celeste, Wow! Thank you, I'm writing as fast as I can.  
  
Destiny: Believe me, that's not very fast...  
  
The Tenshi, *cowers* okay! Fans? I have fans?  
  
Diamond: Don't let it get to your head girl.  
  
AJ Matthews, (Oh my god, I LOVE your stories!) Thank you for your review, I will update as soon as possible, though with two broken fingers (PITY ME PEOPLE!!) it's quite hard.  
  
Sarri-chan, Legolas rocks I agree (and he's super fit!! ^_~) I will explain what Legolas and Aragorn fell out about, when I get to that bit. I don't like seeing the Elf sad, so I'm gonna have to make it better.  
  
Angel: But she'll drag it out for longer first.  
  
Of course I will you idiotic Elf!  
  
Angel: Well I'm older than you :P  
  
elven-princess, thank you very much, here's the next part.  
  
Little Irish Dudette, (funky name) thanks, short, but sweet! :)  
  
Lego Land, you're quite welcome. And, I will keep updating, as quickly as I can, but *sigh* like all other people of my age, I have homework to do, and that may delay... which sucks really doesn't it? Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Sue, thank you for your review, :) I will try and mend my fingers, *glares at fingers* heal damn you!!! All done now. Here comes the next part!  
  
C~tina, thank you, wow, thanks very much! I'm sorry there's not more, but isn't that the point of chapters? And cliffhangers....(I think that this chapter shall have a cliff hanger ending... :) heeheehee)  
  
Jadakiss/GurvaraX5452, interesting reviews... I'm glad you like it. I will explain the fight between Aragorn and Legolas, in due time, not yet though. Thanks for your review!  
  
Hope you all enjoy it!!  
  
Please review this time!!!  
  
An Angel's Embrace  
  
Legolas in the lead, followed by Gimli and Aragorn. Frodo and Sam walked behind them, and right at the very back walked Merry and Pippin. The company walked in silence, apart from the occasional whispering from the Hobbits, and the odd grunt from the Dwarf. They walked for a very long time,  
  
The Hobbits were soon very tired, and were tripping over themselves. Aragorn looked up at Tregaron who showed no signs of stopping.  
  
"Master Tregaron?" He called, casting his worried gaze back onto the Hobbits. Legolas turned round and looked at the ranger.  
  
"Yes?" The Elf let out a sigh. Even after all these years, Aragorn's voice could still stop him on his tracks and send shivers down his spine. He shook his head, he would not let old feelings over-ride his judgement, for Aragorn was out of his life now. He had been for hundreds of years... why did he have to return now, just as Legolas had sorted his life out again. Why? Aragorn's voice jerked the Elf out of his thoughts.  
  
"We should rest now. For the Hobbits are weary, and we should not try and cover any more ground. Nightfall is upon us, and if we are to stray but a little, we shall loose our way." Legolas sighed in defeat. How could he resist?  
  
"Very well." He quickly came and stood between Merry and Pippin, offering them his support. "Just a little further. We must get off the road, as people who do murder innocents travel along these roads by night." He whispered to them, making them both shudder. "Come along all."  
  
He led them to a clearing and started collecting dry twigs and small logs to build a fire.  
  
"Master Tregaron?" Pippin spoke up, causing Legolas to drop the small pile of twigs.  
  
"Please jut call me Tregaron. It's much easier." Then he added as an after thought, "Only those who are scared of me should really call me `Master'. Apparently, it makes me less likely to slit their throats." Pippin shuddered. Legolas shook his head and knelt down to Hobbit-height. "There is no need to fear me, for I will not harm those who do not need to be harmed." He rose and picked up the twigs that he had dropped.  
  
"Ma-, Tregaron," Pippin said, biting his lip so that he didn't shiver. "It is a pleasure to travel with one so great as yourself. My name is Peregrin Took, though, since we are on friendly terms, you may call me Pippin." The Hobbit bowed. Legolas almost smiled underneath his hood.  
  
"It is my pleasure Pippin." He said, bowing to the Hobbit. "I would very much like to be introduced to your friends." He said.  
  
"How are you so feared?" Pippin asked, wincing as he stretched. Legolas picked up on the wince and knelt next to Pippin.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, unable to keep the concern out of his voice. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"`Tis naught but a scratch." Pippin said quickly.  
  
"A scratch it may be, but if it causes pain then it must be tended to." The Elf worked quickly, taking off the small Hobbit's cloak, and, leaving the shirt on, tended to Pippin's wounded shoulder. There was a large gash, open and bleeding. "`Tis a wonder you did not pass out before now young Hobbit." The Elf reached into his bag and pulled out some herbs. He put them onto the wound, making Pippin wince. "Sorry." He said quietly, dressing the wound. And then he reached into his bag again and pulled out a bandage. "I'll put this round your arm. You are not to move it until you need to." The Hobbit nodded as Legolas put the sling around the injured arm, raising it. The Elf tied it tight and made sure that it was immobile. "Not to move it." He repeated sternly. Legolas then stood up and turned away from Pippin.  
  
"Yes, not to move it." Pippin repeated. He cocked his head to one side and looked at Legolas's back. `Tis strange, we have met only for a day, and I feel like I know him somehow...' Pippin thought. `How come he seems to know us?' The youngest member of the group shook his head and began to walk over Frodo, Merry and Sam. He sat down next to his cousin - Merry, and sighed.  
  
"Pip? What is it?" Merry asked, then spotting the sling, the Hobbit laughed. "How long must that stay on?" Pippin glared at Merry.  
  
"I do not know. Tregaron did not say when it could come off." The three Hobbits gasped.  
  
"You let him dress your wound?" Pippin nodded.  
  
"He was most gentle, and kind. He wished to be known by his name. Calling him master just makes him feel uncomfortable."  
  
"How do you know so much about him?" Sam asked, his eyes on the small clasp holding the knot at the back of the sling together.  
  
"I do not know." Pippin replied honestly. "It seems that he really is gentle, and I am sure that I have met him before. His voice is so familiar. Almost as if he were..." Pippin trailed off. Merry, Sam and Frodo exchanged worried looks.  
  
"Pip, it's not him," Merry said, placing a comforting arm around his younger cousin.  
  
"Please Pip, you know it's not." Frodo said softly. Pippin bit his lip and leant on Merry, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Am I the only one who still believes that he could still be alive?"  
  
"Pippin, it's been hundreds of years, and we have travelled all over. If he were alive, should we not have found him?" Pippin sniffed and Merry placed his other arm around Pippin in a hug, being careful of the injured arm. "I know you miss him, we all do, but do you think that he would have wanted us to grieve so? And so long after his death?"  
  
"You're right Mer." Pippin sniffled. "But what if he," Sam cut him off.  
  
"No more talk about it now Pippin." Sam said wisely. "I think what you need is a good night's rest." Pippin nodded and curled up next to Merry. Soon, he was asleep.  
  
Merry fell asleep next, his head resting on top of his young cousin's. Sam and Frodo took Merry and Pippin's cloaks and put them to one side as they lay the pair down. Then they covered the two Hobbits with their cloaks before laying down and pulling their own cloaks over them.  
  
"Night Mr Frodo."  
  
"Good night Sam," Frodo said. "Good night all." The Hobbit rolled over and soon fell fast asleep. Sam lay awake for a while before turning over and going to sleep.  
  
Gimli grunted a good night to everyone before laying down and sleeping. Only Aragorn saw the cloaked figure of Legolas shaking his head sadly behind the Hobbits.  
  
And only Aragorn saw the figure turn to face the other way and lower his hood...  
  
Will Aragorn discover who Tregaron really is? Or will he stay left in the dark? Find out next time!  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: bwahahahahahahahahaaa! What a cliffhanger! I feel happy now. That's good to get it off my chest.  
  
Please review, this took me ages to type, since I have 2 broken fingers (SYMPATHY PEOPLE!!). The more reviews I get, the faster the next part will come out. (And believe me when I say, more reviews, more chapters!! :) hee hee!)  
  
Willow 


	4. Turmoil

Disclaimer:- No, I don't own these characters, they belong ultimately to J.R.R. Tolkein. Thank goodness he's not alive to see this. Anyone or anything you don't recognise is mine though. ^_^ And to get it clear, Legolas = Tregaron.  
  
A/N: Well, I do not know where this came from, I never normally write like this, it's scary really. Anyway, warnings,  
  
Angel: *yawns* warnings are so boring, just get on with the fic.  
  
Destiny: Oh hush up Angel.  
  
Angel: Why?  
  
Diamond: Because we say so, and you're annoying the mentally unstable author.  
  
Thank you. And after that brief interlude…  
  
Warnings: Slash between Aragorn and Legolas. But I do not write citrusy fics, so the most romantic action you get is kissing. I leave parts open to your imagination, draw from it what you will…  
  
Angel: Elvish speech is in '…' normal speech is in "…". Thoughts are in '…' And the mystery person's speech is in "…" Okay then.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Everyone who reviewed this time round, I would normally do the great big thank you thing, but several people have commented on it being too long. So, I'm just gonna thank you all as a whole. ^_^ thanks!  
  
Now, let me clear some things up…  
  
The Fellowship became immortal because I felt like it, there was no main reason, but I guess that they could have been made immortal by some 'great magic' as a reward for saving Middle Earth.  
  
Gandalf and Boromir are dead…I killed Gandalf off because, yes, he would know immediately, and I didn't want that. ^.^ sorry all!! Unless you want Gandalf in and he can come along later in the story if you want. Review with your answer: Gandalf in or Gandalf out?  
  
I am so sorry that it took so long, I haven't been well (as in *really* not well ;), and I was also *coughbannedcough* from the computer, then when I was finally allowed on, guess what? My internet connection was all messed up… I'm so, so, so, so sorry!! But I'll quit making excuses now and just let you get on with the story.  
  
Hope you all enjoy it!!  
  
Please review this time!!!  
  
((this chapter has a title!! ^.^))  
  
1 An Angel's Embrace  
  
Turmoil  
  
Only Aragorn saw the cloaked figure of Legolas shaking his head sadly behind the Hobbits.  
  
And only Aragorn saw the figure turn to face the other way and lower his hood…  
  
The ranger got to his feet and quietly walked over to where the figure had been, but was no longer. Aragorn looked around bemused, where could he have gone?  
  
Legolas looked down at Aragorn from the tree, his eyes filled with sadness and grief. But he knew that he should not let his emotions get the better of him, he was no longer the Legolas that had fallen in love with Aragorn – the weather beaten warrior, he was Tregaron, the wandering man, feared by all. He found that he had to remind himself of that fact more often than he should have. 'Oh why did I so foolishly agree to let them come with me? They are sure to affect my performance. I. Am. Not. Who. They. Wish. I. Am. Listen to yourself, having to remind yourself of who you now are. Do you not think that it would be good for you just to tell them that you are who they search for? No, who they search for has died. Legolas Greenleaf still lives on, inside you…deep inside you.' He shook his head to ignore the thoughts that tumbled round and round inside his head, confusing him more and more with every thought word.  
  
  
  
He looked up to the stars in search of an answer.  
  
They did nothing but twinkle happily, signalling their silent morse code to the world. Legolas sighed and nested himself comfortably on his branch.  
  
"What are you doing?" He looked around to see who spoke. There was no one there causing Legolas to feel increasingly confused. "You are taking the coward's way out. You faked your own death and hid from your friends. Now you are hiding from your own feelings!" Legolas bit his lip. 'It is a bit late for that now is it not?' He thought bitterly. "No, it is only too late if you continue to believe that it is. As long as your heart still beats behind your chest and your love for that ranger is strong, it is never too late." Legolas rolled his eyes. 'That dies a long time ago.' He assured himself. "Ah, but did it? Did it really? Somewhere inside you the love you hold for the ranger and indeed for your friends burns like a candle in the darkness. And you know that it does." The Elf became confused. He found himself wondering whose the voice was? How did it know him so well? And why had it decided to bother him now? His answers came when a light shone in front of him, so bright that he had to shield his eyes when he opened his eyes, an Elven girl had appeared in front of him, glowing with her own Elven spirit, her blonde hair blowing gently in the wind.  
  
"Legolas…" She said softly, her voice sounding slightly echoed, but melodious as if the words from her mouth were a musical language. "Legolas, you must stop shunning your true feelings, you know that what you are doing is wrong." She smiled at him and stroked the side of his face gently. "I cannot bear to see you put yourself through so much pain, please, for my sake…" Realisation dawned on Legolas' face as he realised who he was speaking to; his sister who died over 2000 years ago.  
  
"Gaelolas?" He asked, not daring to believe what he was seeing.  
  
"Yes, it is me. I am asking you, as a guardian, a friend, a sister and someone who loves you dearly to stop destroying yourself and pay attention to what I have told you." A silvery tear ran down her cheek and Legolas wanted nothing more than to wipe the tears away, hug her and protect her from all of the hurt in the world.  
  
"I cannot do that though. You know that I cannot so why do you ask me to?"  
  
"I ask no more of you than you are capable. You fought against these people to save Middle-Earth, and thought not once of your own gain. Father taught you not to be selfish I know, but you must stop this. We are not ready for you here yet, you have so much more to do on this land. Your life is not nearly over yet and your are slowly throwing it all away. That is the most selfish thing you have ever done Laeglass Greenleaf." Gaelolas shocked Legolas by using his proper name. Legolas felt ashamed of what he had done.  
  
"But it is too late to change it now."  
  
"What did I say? Follow your heart Legolas and you will not be led astray. You know my words to be true. Listen to them and listen to me." She began to fade. "I will be with you always. My light and yours are as one. I love you." She disappeared and Legolas put his head in his hands.  
  
If he followed what she had told him, he would be going against everything he had believed in for the past 200 or so years. He could not do that, betray all of his beliefs and ideas that had sustained him for so long. He had worked best alone. 'You knew that this day would come, you knew it all along. You're just afraid of it. You always have been afraid." He stopped his trail of thoughts at that point because Aragorn let out a frustrated sigh beneath him. He lifted up his hood and gracefully climbed down.  
  
"Trying to spy are we ranger?" Legolas asked coldly. "Or just out walking?" He paused and bit his lip, his sister's words coming back to haunt him:  
  
"stop shunning your true feelings…" "this is the most selfish thing you have ever done…" "I love you…" He clenched his fists at his sides.  
  
"Tregaron? I want to thank you for saving us." Legolas clenched his eyes shut. Why did Aragorn have to thank him? Why now? "And I would like to ask you why you saved us when you could have let us die, and why you let us travel with you when it obviously bothers you." Legolas sighed.  
  
"I saved you because I cannot stand innocents being attacked. It does happen many times with new comers. I let you travel with me because you remind me so of people I used to travel with, and I," Legolas was about to say something when a sickening screech sounded through the trees. "Orcs! The camp!" Legolas broke into a run back to the camp closely pursued by Aragorn. Legolas broke through the trees to see Merry and Pippin working as a double team, Sam and Frodo doing the same and Gimli slicing through the Orcs with his axe.  
  
"Tregaron, we must help them." Legolas rolled his eyes as Aragorn ran into battle.  
  
"Did you really think that I would leave them?" He asked quietly as he notched an arrow onto his bow and fired. "Do I really come across as that cold?"  
  
Will the Fellowship actually listen to Pippin and discover who Tregaron really is? Or will they ignore the Hobbit and stay left in the dark? Find out next time!  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: okey day, that's the 4th chapter out now. ^^ sorry it took so long.  
  
Please review. I am fast on the mend, nearly all better now, finger's better, asthma's stopped trying to kill me and my back's being good. Review! Please?  
  
Willow 


End file.
